<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Games by Scarlet_Claws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526776">New Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws'>Scarlet_Claws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharks Are Made For Kisses [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, And Link really loves Sidon, Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sidon really trusts Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidon wishes to play some new games, one that’s a far cry from his life where he’s in control of everything. Link is eager to indulge him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharks Are Made For Kisses [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something, something, you don't have to read the other parts of the series because this is a standalone. </p><p>But you are more than welcome to read them if you want to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this?” asked Link.</p><p>Sidon squirmed in his bonds, testing them, before nodding. His lips were drawn into a thin line, but his pupils were dilated all the way already. Hylia knew how long he had wanted this. It had taken so long in their relationship to even confess that he fantasized about doing something like that. Being tied up and dominated, that was.</p><p>One assumed, when looking at the towering Zora, that all he wanted was to be in charge in bed. And it was true that Link was attracted to how easily Sidon could overpower him. But the truth was that if there was one trait that prevailed in bed, it was that Sidon got off on pleasing his partner.</p><p>Except for today. Today, it was the prince’s turn to be pleased.</p><p>“I feel so...” Sidon glanced down. His legs had been tied to remain folded, then tied again to the posts of their bed so that he couldn’t close them. “Exposed.”</p><p>Link chuckled and stroked the inside of his thigh, towards the slight bulge of his cloaca, but he pulled away before touching it. Sidon’s leg jerked and he drew in a sharp breath. He was so excited. So needy. Link wasn’t sure he had ever seen him like this before, save when he got into heat – but that didn’t count.</p><p>“Are you ready?” he asked.</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>Link nodded and stood up to go and get a cloth. He tied it around Sidon’s face, covering his eyes, then stepped back to admire his handiwork.</p><p>Sidon had his arms behind his back and his legs spread wide, but also quite a few pillows all around him on the bed so that he may lay there comfortably. And the ropes happened to be the softest that Link could find, even if Sidon’s hide was as tough as nails; the idea of irritating or harming his lover was unbearable to him. Preparing for that moment had taken a lot of careful thinking on Link’s part, until he was sure that everything would be perfect, and now he couldn’t wait to make Sidon feel everything he had in store for him.</p><p>And hadn’t it been worth the wait! There was Sidon in front of him, laying, quivering in anticipation, his head on the side, his back arched, his thighs trembling. His figure was lit by nothing but the moon through the windows of his room and a few candles on the side of the bed.</p><p>Link chuckled and reached to him. He stroked down his chest, over Sidon’s quivering gills, down to the bone of his hip, then his hands joined down the middle and travelled up. And as they did, so did Link, until he was laying over Sidon fully clothed with his arms around his neck and his mouth kissing the underside of his jaw.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” whispered Link.</p><p>Sidon gulped. Link kissed his bobbing Adam’s apple. For this, they had even removed the prince’s ornate choker, that helped him hold his head up out of the water, and all of the jewellery that would indicate his rank.</p><p>“I’m going to make you <em>beg</em>, Sidon,” Link said. “I hope you are ready.”</p><p>“Oh, Hylia.”</p><p>“Not even the Goddess can help you now.”</p><p>Link pressed a foot between his legs, right against his cloaca, and rubbed it in small, circular motions. He knew that, among all the things that Link could do to him, it was this that got Sidon hard the fastest. This was why he did it slowly, giving Sidon all the time in the world to feel every bit of it. His breath stuttered against Link’s scalp, but Link took all contact away the moment he felt a growing hardness within.</p><p>Sidon whined and lifted his hips, chasing the touch, not to avail. Link chuckled and rolled off him. It was time to take out the big guns.</p><p>He walked over to the bag he had used to carry all the stuff for today – including the ropes – and looked through it. He drew out some lube but also various soft brushes and a dildo. Sidon had asked to be surprised.</p><p>“Link?” he called worried. “Where are you?”</p><p>The moment he heard the need in Sidon’s voice, Link turned to him to stroke his side.</p><p>“I’m right here. Right over here.”</p><p>“Please. Please keep touching me.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“But I want it now.”</p><p>Link laughed. Even when he was supposed to let himself be pleased, Sidon still issued demands. He wasn’t quite in the headspace where he let go of everything.</p><p>“I’m getting ready.”</p><p>That wasn’t enough for Sidon, that lifted his hips again. His slit was tented but he wasn’t quite hard enough to make his claspers burst out, and Link was starting to suspect that the real reason he asked was because this in-between state was uncomfortable.</p><p>He left him as it was. This was what he had asked for, after all.</p><p>Instead, he reached for the brushes and picked one.</p><p>The Zoras’ body wasn’t quite like the one of humans. Since they laid eggs instead of carrying their young, they didn’t have nipples. Instead, this erogenous zone was conveniently replaced by another, just as sensitive: their gills.</p><p>They jolted, shut tight, then flared when they were first brushed against.</p><p>“What was that?” Sidon asked.</p><p>“Don’t like it?” Link traced one gently, enjoyed how they reacted to the soft touch. They were so sensitive.</p><p>“I am— It’s a little rough.”</p><p>Link knew he had picked the right brush the moment he used it: Sidon shuddered, from head to toes, and his gills opened for more, chasing the ghostly touch. He toyed with them to his heart’s content, trying to keep the pattern of his touches unpredictable just to keep Sidon on edge, until the Zora was arched and tense like a bow’s string ready to snap, until he was letting out soft, very soft moans under his breath.</p><p>Link drew away. Sidon felt the bed shift under his weight and squirmed, wanting him back, wanting more, dreading that he would leave – as if he would! Despite all the teasing, he had not even gotten Sidon to release his cocks. That needed to be taken care of.</p><p>Link crawled between Sidon’s legs. The other must have sensed it, because he stopped his fretting and stilled, waiting for what came after.</p><p>Link, an arm over his thighs, leaned forward and laid a kiss on the top of Sidon’s cloaca, where it was the most tented. He heard Sidon’s shaky intake of air, which prompted him to give another. Then, cupping him gently, he darted his tongue to follow the slit from top to bottom. This was what did it for Sidon: it parted, the twin length pushing out to meet Link’s lips.</p><p>In time, Link had mastered the art of giving Sidon heads into a fine art. He started by a few strokes to his cocks, helping them to grow fully, then started to kiss their tips, one after the other. He was also enjoying himself: from his position, he had a terrific view on his lover, his abs tensing and relaxing with each wave of pleasure, his gills flaring, his chest heaving, and his head thrashing. And it was only the start.</p><p>Link didn’t want to indulge him too much yet; there were other games he wanted to play. He savoured the needy moan when he drew back.</p><p>He grappled for the softest brush he had, the one with the flexible end, and returned to his previous spot. For a creature that was so large, so powerful, it was incredible how certain parts of his could be so sensitive.</p><p>“I hope you’re ready for this,” Link said, his breath bowing on the slicked-up lengths in front of him.</p><p>“Oh Hylia, <em>Link</em>,” Sidon groaned.</p><p>Link smiled, feeling smug, and bushed down Sidon’s length lightly. He knew when the other realized what was about to happen to him, because that was when he drew in a sharp intake of air – that came out as a moan when Link pushed into his slit at the base of his cocks.</p><p>“Oh, oh Hylia— Link, what are you— “</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“No! Please, no, don’t stop.”</p><p>Link didn’t; instead, he doubled down with a hand on one of his cocks, stroking it, as he gentle thrust in and out his slit. And even if he was nothing but careful, Sidon was starting to moan up a storm.</p><p>With a wicked smile, Link placed his mouth on the head of Sidon’s claspers and started to suck. This drew a should from the Zora as the taste of precum graced Link’s tongue, yet he didn’t stop. He switched among them, used his hands, lips and tongue, all the while slipping the small brush at the base of Sidon’s dicks, back and forth.</p><p>“Link—“ He sounded aroused and scared – scared by how powerful the pleasure that racked him was, scared that it would shatter him in a million pieces.</p><p>Link would have withdrawn just to check if he was still cool, but Sidon had actually been trying to tell him something: that he was about to come. He spilled all over Link’s face and hands, on his own stomach and up to his chest – that was quite a distance, mind you.</p><p>One his high passed, every muscle in Sidon’s body relaxed and he laid boneless on the sheets. Link wiped some of the cum before it dripped down his face and pet him on the thigh.</p><p>“You’re good?” he asked, just to make sure.</p><p>“I’m... Oh Hylia, it’s so...”</p><p>Link kissed the tendon right at the juncture between Sidon’s leg and crotch. “There’s more.”</p><p>He caught that sharp inhale from Sidon. His lover could make that sound a thousand times if he liked, Link would never grow tired of it.</p><p>“Please... give me a moment,” Sidon said. “I just need to recuperate. Just a little.”</p><p>Link hummed as a reply and got up to fetch something to clean his lover. His own half-mast made itself known then, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t tolerate if that meant he got to play with Sidon’s body some more. It graciously quieted down as Link wiped Sidon clean and laid next to him for a kiss. Sidon, still blind, sought his lips in the dark.</p><p>“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Link said. “Can’t get my eyes off you. Are you comfortable enough? Do you need anything?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Better than fine, actually. This is everything I wanted.”</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>They shared another kiss, one where they even dared opening their mouths to each other (while remaining very mindful of Sidon’s teeth.) However, it was the Zora that broke it.</p><p>“I think I’m ready for more,” he said.</p><p>“Ah... you won’t regret it.”</p><p>Link got back up and walked on the bed so that he could get to his things faster. This time, he was going for the lube and the dildo.</p><p>The smooth, wooden toy didn’t look like a penis, not exactly, but that was the fun of it. It was slightly curved so that it could press its tri-balled tip against a point on the side, and if it was turned to face the other way there were interesting shaped ridges on it. Upon closer inspection, it became clear that this was shaped with a certain goal in mind.</p><p>He was once more sitting between Sidon’s legs.</p><p>Link had been previously allowed to finger his lover, he knew the other enjoyed it, even if it had never been a big part of their sex life. Right now, as he was positioned with his legs spread, the puncture of his ass was just as exposed as his slit and promised its own array of delights. Well, for Sidon at least. But it was his moment, and Link knew he would enjoy watching.</p><p>First things first, he spread lube on his fingers before probing at his entrance. Sidon, surprised, tensed a little, but then he breathed in and relaxed, alloying it to happen. Link smiled to himself, his heart full of warmth when he saw his lover’s trust, and pushed a finger in.</p><p>He stretched Sidon with the uttermost care. He had not picked a very large size for the toy but the last thing he wanted was Sidon to be unprepared for it. And, as always, the Zora was tight and rather tense, despite his best efforts. But Link had time, and he used it to work him, slowly, with the same care an artisan had for their craft.</p><p>“You’re doing good,” Link said.</p><p>“The suspense is killing me.”</p><p>This made Link laughed and he kissed Sidon’s stomach. “I think you are ready. Now, let me check...”</p><p>He pressed up. Sidon <em>jolted</em>, his mouth falling open, and Link knew he had found the spot. He withdrew his fingers and started slicking up the toy. Sidon might produce some slick on his claspers, but down there he was no different than a Hylian.</p><p>“Fuck,” the prince swore. “Link, that shouldn’t be allowed.”</p><p>“If that shouldn’t be allowed, what are you going to say when you’ll feel what I’m going to do to you next?”</p><p>“What are you going to do next?”</p><p>Link just laughed, and answered with a gesture. He heard Sidon gasp when he felt the head of the toy press against him.</p><p>“Wait, that’s not yours,” said Sidon. He squirmed, trying to get a feel of what was inside of him. “Is that... what is that?”</p><p>“A toy.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Link angled it right. This time, Sidon’s reaction was more contained: he arched his back and hissed through his teeth. Not that it mattered. Link made small circles with the toy, and soon enough he was coaxing moans out of Sidon.</p><p>Pressed from the back, Sidon’s claspers started to stand back up again, so Link took one in his hand and kissed its end. And when he started to lavish more attention on it, flattering the head with his tongue, stroking it, Sidon raised his head with a huff.</p><p>“You’re going to make me come undone again,” he said.</p><p>“Maybe that’s what I am trying to do.”</p><p>“What— “</p><p>But Link cut him off. With a twist of his hand, he turned the dildo around and started to thrust, rubbing the ridges right against Sidon’s prostate. His dicks jumped in Link’s hand; a few more thrusts had them leaking precum again. And that didn’t take into account the needy moans Sidon kept making as he enjoyed the stimulation. He seemed to really like it, and Link was only too happy to oblige him. Seeing his lover like this excited him as well; discreetly, he started to grind himself a wet spot against the bed.</p><p>He alternated the types of sweet torture he bestowed upon Sidon as he alternated the side of the toy at random, keeping him on his toes. Sidon himself was slowly losing to the pleasure, his words more and more incoherent until he was nothing but a babbling mess. Link had rarely seen him this excited.</p><p>When he sensed him arriving to the edge, Link gave him a little helping nudge by burying his face between the twin cocks to slip his tongue in his slit. The taste of Sidon, male and dizzying, filled his mouth and nose. He heard a cry of pleasure somewhere above him, then felt the powerful tremor in the body beneath him as he came a second time, hard.</p><p>He withdrew from Sidon slowly. The royal prince, the second highest person in the Zora kingdom, was shaking uncontrollably in his bounds, covered in cum, whimpering as he tried to process the aftershocks coursing through his overworked body. Link had rarely felt so proud of his work.</p><p>“Hope that you are enjoying yourself, because I am,” Link said.</p><p>“Curse you,” Sidon replied. “It’s so...”</p><p>“You’re okay?”</p><p>“I can’t stop feeling so— I don’t know, it’s—“ He let out a small moan.</p><p>“You’re overstimulated.”</p><p>“Please, take off my blindfold.”</p><p>Link crawled over and was happy to oblige. Sidon blinked several times as he tried to get used to the light, then zeroed on Link’s face.</p><p>“Hello,” the prince said. “I missed you, my friend.”</p><p>“Hey, beautiful.” Link kissed his lips. Sidon groaned. “Focus on me. It will pass. All right?”</p><p>“I feel better already.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Link went to clean his boyfriend once more, a little envious. Even if this was Sidon’s time, he was started to feel the toll of being left out of the fun, especially when he had to watch his lover have it all. He might be selfless, but not <em>that </em>selfless.</p><p>“Do you feel like you could get it up one more time, for me?” he asked.</p><p>“For you? Anything. But I would like my legs to be free, I’m starting to get cramps.</p><p>Link happily obliged, stroking Sidon’s thighs as the latter stretched them with a happy grunt. As Sidon made himself comfortable once more, Link stood next to the bed and started to undress. He heard Sidon move around and turned to catch him staring.</p><p>“Like what you see?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Sidon replied. His pupils dilated when he took in the sight of Link’s growing erection, knowing that this was for him. “I like that very much.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Link crawled back over to him, went to kiss him, and then rose to his knees and straddled Sidon’s chest. Refraining his impatience, he started to pet his lover’s face, following the course of his fins, slipping under them to stroke skin that was both thin and rarely touched. Sidon’s eyes fluttered close from the sweet contact.</p><p>Oh, he was so beautiful, all tied up like that, at his mercy.</p><p>“Do something for me,” Link said.</p><p>“Hmm... what is it?”</p><p>Link answered with an action. Climbing high up the Zora’s body, he placed a knee on each side of his neck, so that his erection was right in Sidon’s face. The latter’s eyes widened briefly from shock, but a fraction of a second later his pupils were dilating again as he considered. He probably had a terrific view on Link towering over him, dominating him. He breathed in sharply.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Link grabbed one of his fins and pulled his head up, until Sidon was nudging the underside of his sex. “Lick.”</p><p>Sidon didn’t have to be told twice. He darted his tongue out and ran it from the base to the tip, lapping it, as Link watched. Something about sharing a gaze was too intense for Sidon, that closed his eyes as he turned as red as his scales.</p><p>With a smirk, Link reached behind himself, to the lube, and oiled his fingers. Then he pressed to his own entrance. He wasn’t very interested in getting some pleasure out of it, Sidon was already doing a great job at making him feel good, but he still pretended he did, for the show, by moaning softly.</p><p>The result was immediate: Sidon’s eyes shot open to look, and he saw his lover masturbating practically in his face; he drew in a long, shaky breath at the realisation, his face reddening even further. Link tugged sharply at one of his fins.</p><p>“Keep licking,” he commanded.</p><p>“Link... Link, <em>fuck</em>, Link, oh Hylia, oh <em>Goddess</em>.”</p><p>Link smirked, proud he had driven Sidon of all people to the point of swearing. “Less talking, more licking. Or I’m leaving.”</p><p>This got Sidon to continue, although his breath was now erratic and laboured. The face he was making, red and wide-eyed and aroused, made every effort up to this point worth it in Link’s book. It certainly made him forget the strain of stretching himself up to four fingers. Usually he got Sidon to finish this part of the job, because getting fingered by Sidon was one of the most exciting things he could think of, but this time, with his arms tied behind him, he wasn’t in a position to help. Another time, perhaps.</p><p>“I’m done,” he eventually said, listing himself out of Sidon’s reach. His heart lunged in his chest when Sidon lifted his head to chase the contact. He was completely out of it.</p><p>Sidon was going to lose his mind when he saw what came next.</p><p>Link turned around, crawling on all four down Sidon’s body, proudly displaying his abused asshole to his lover. He smirked when he saw how hard Sidon was, even after having come twice already, and leaned in to place a kiss on each of the heads as a reward. Sidon <em>wailed</em>.</p><p>“You better not look away now that I took away the blindfold” Link said. “If I catch you with your eyes closed, I swear I’m removing myself and not coming back.”</p><p>“No, please,” Sidon begged. The possibility that he might be left like that was already unbearable to him. “I’ll look.”</p><p>“Good boy. Fold your legs with your knees up, now.”</p><p>Sidon quickly obeyed, offering a hold for Link to get up on his own knees. He was facing away from Sidon’s face, but he knew that Sidon himself probably had a terrific view. He checked over his shoulder to see if he was watching; luckily for him, he was.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Link asked.</p><p>“No— Yes? I don’t know, oh Hylia I’m going to <em>burst</em>— “</p><p>“Try to hold it a bit. Do it for me?”</p><p>“I’ll try.” Sidon briefly closed his eyes, remembered that he wasn’t allowed, then opened them again. He couldn’t tear them away from where Link’s asshole was overing over his erect dicks. “Hylia,” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>He grabbed one of Sidon’s cocks blind and angled it, before slowly lowering himself on it. The blunt head breached him fairly easily, but Link knew that the hardest part would be the long, long way down. He braced himself and endured it, one inch at the time. His insides stretched and settled to accommodate the impressive member. Its twin slipped across Link’s cheek, leaving a wet trail on it from its excitement. He could practically feel Sidon shake under him, struggling with the urge not to thrust up. He didn’t, and Link bottomed with no inconveniences, for which the Hylian was grateful for.</p><p>Link breathed in deeply as he finished accommodating all of his lover inside of him. Then, when he was done, he braced himself on his knees and lifted himself up again, shuddering when he felt the friction on his prostate.</p><p>He imposed his own pace. Sidon was in an awkward position to thrust up so he had no choice but to take it. Link exploited that by giving him a wild ride, working his hips like he meant to make his lover die of pleasure. Sidon’s moans started to get louder, until he was just shy of shouting, uncaring that someone might hear them. If anyone did though, they would know that the prince was having one hell of a time, and Link felt pride making his chest swell.</p><p>But he had one more trick up his sleeve. In one movement, he grabbed Sidon’s other cock, lifted himself off him, and impaled himself on it, switching between the two without a warning. He even managed to take him in seamlessly, smacking his ass on Sidon’s crotch.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>!” Sidon cried. “Link, oh, fuck, I love you— I love you so— “</p><p>This did Sidon in. He came hard, suddenly filling Link with his cum and painting his back white. He <em>screamed</em>, his back arching, his bounds groaning as he struggled against them. Link turned around and was left breathless by the look of utter bliss on his face, eyes wide open but seeing nothing, mouth gaping but breathless, fucked out of his mind.</p><p>This vision etched in the back of his mind, Link reached between his own legs and quickly stroked himself to completion. He came just as Sidon was finishing, moaning out his name, knowing that he had deserved that for a job well done.</p><p>He suddenly felt the tiredness after the excitement. Unable to lay down, he slumped against Sidon’s leg, panting hard to catch his breath. His body was hot from the aftermath of his desire and the exercise. Sidon’s softening cock and warm come inside of him felt nice. He closed his eyes, allowing himself a brief moment of respite.</p><p>“Wow,” Sidon whispered. “That was— “</p><p>Link hummed, before he slowly pulled himself off. He still had work to do, even if he didn’t bother properly tidy up the cum-soaked towel when he was done with it (he just threw it on the floor, telling himself he could bother with it later.) But he did undo Sidon’s bounds with the uttermost care, checking if they had not harmed him in any way – which they had not, thankfully. The moment he was free, Sidon captured him in a tender hold.</p><p>“I owe you,” Sidon said.</p><p>“Hush. No you don’t.”</p><p>“I do. I’ll repay you some day.”</p><p>“Just admit that you love being the one in charge.”</p><p>“Will you let me do if I admit it?”</p><p>“No need to admit it, I know it already.”</p><p>Sidon laughed, and Link laughed with him. He was so comfortable, tucked like that against the prince he loved, that he soon fell asleep as Sidon slowly stoked his sides.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>